wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Złoty trójkąt/II/05
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ V. CZWARTY AKT DRAMATU. — Mój kapitanie — rzekł don Luis — pan się zgapił szkaradnie dwa razy... Po pierwsze nie uprzedził mnie pan, że Grzegorz jest kobietą... Po drugie... Ale twarz kapitana wyrażała takie rozpaczne przygnębienie, że don Luis postanowił zaniechać dalszych wymówek. Położywszy rękę na ramieniu młodego oficera, rzekł: — No, no! kapitanie, niech pan nie rozpacza!... Sytuacya nie przedstawia się tak fatalnie, jak się panu w tej chwili wydaje... Patrycyusz szepnął: — Chcąc uciec przed tym człowiekiem, Koralia wyskoczyła przez okno... Don Luis wzruszył ramionami: — Mateczka Koralia żyje... jest w rękach Szymona, ale żyje... — Skąd pan to wiedzieć może?... A przytem w mocy tego potwora czy to nie śmierć?! coś nawet gorszego od śmierci?!... — To groźba śmierci. Ale to życie i wybawienie jeżeli przybędziemy na czas. — I przybędziemy... — Czy pan jest na tropie?... — Myśli pan, żem zmarnotrawił te pół godziny!... Pół godziny — to dość czasu, aby niejedną rozwiązać zagadkę... — A więc spieszmy! — Jeszcze chwilę poczekamy... — rzekł don Luis, który ciągłe szukał czegoś wokół siebie. — Proszę mnie posłuchać. Opowiem panu pokrótce — jak się mojem zdaniem sytuacja przedstawia. — Zatem?... — Mateczka Koralia stawiła się o godzinie 9-tej na rendeuz-vous przy ogrodowej furcie. Oczekiwał tam na nią Szymon ze swoją wspólniczką. — Schwytali ją, związali i zakneblowali jej usta i przetransportowali ją tutaj na tę barkę, sądząc, że my nic o tej kryjówce nie wiemy... Ale Ya-Bon czuwał, zobaczył ich i domyślił się, co się dzieje... Pospieszył więc na pomoc Koralii... Wywiązała się straszliwa, zacięta walka, w której ofiarą padła ta kobieta... Szymon zaś uniósł Koralię i umknął ze swoim łupem... Chodzi o to teraz aby odnaleźć tę kryjówkę... A Ya-Bon zostawił nam pewne wskazówki... — Ya-Bon?!... — Tak jest. Na drzwiach dostrzegłem przymocowaną złotą szpilką kartkę z adresem... Szpilkę poznałem... to własność Ya-Bona... — A ten adres!... — Amadeusz Vacherot, 18 ulica Guimarda. To niedaleko stąd. Oddalili się natychmiast, pozostawiając w kabinie trupa zamordowanej kobiety. Wkrótce znaleźli się na ulicy Guimarda przed domem Nr. 18. Czekali dość długo — zanim ukazała się w okienku głowa dozorcy. — Kto tam? — Musimy natychmiast rozmówić się z panem Amadeuszem Vacherot. — To ja? — Pan? — Tak jest — ja dozorca domu. Ale czego panowie chcecie odemnie? — Z nakazu prefektury — rzekł don Luis, który wyjął z kieszeni jakiś papier z urzędową pieczęcią. Weszli do loży dozorcy. Amadeusz Vacherot — był to mały staruszek z poczciwą, pomarszczoną fizyognomią i siwymi bokobrodami. — Proszę odpowiadać ściśle na pytania — rozkazał don Luis — i bez żadnych wykrętów!... Szukamy niejakiego Szymona Diodokisa... Dozorca zmieszał się. — Ażeby mu zrobić coś złego. To nie pytajcie mnie o nic, panowie! Wolę, żeby mnie palono na wolnym ogniu, niż żebym miał wyrządzić jakąś szkodę temu dobremu panu Szymonowi!... Ton głosu don Luisa złagodniał. — Zrobić mu coś złego? Nigdy w życiu!... Przeciwnie chcemy oddać mu wielką przysługę i ochronić przed grożącem mu niebezpieczeństwem. — Przed wielkiem niebezpieczeństwem? — wykrzyknął Vacherot — a tak!... domyśliłem się, że mu grozi niebezpieczeństwo!... Był taki podniecony dzisiaj!... jeszcze go nigdy takim nie widziałem!... — Więc był tutaj?... — Tak jest, około północy, — Jest może jeszcze... — O! nie... Niema go. Patrycyusz zapytał drżącym głosem: — Czy może pozostawił tu kogoś?.. — Nie, ale miał przyprowadzić kogoś... — Kobietę? Vacherot zawahał się. — My wiemy o tem — podjął don Luis, że Szymon Diodokis szuka bezpiecznego schronienia dla pewnej młodej damy, dla której żywi jak najgłębszy szacunek. — Czy może mi pan powiedzieć nazwisko tej damy? — zapytał dozorca jeszcze ciągle nieufnie. — Naturalnie, że mogę. Jest to pani Essares, wdowa po bankierze, u którego Szymon pełnił obowiązki sekretarza. Panią Essares prześladują jej wrogowie, pan Szymon jej broni, a ponieważ my obaj chcemy im pomódz, więc prosimy pana... — A zatem dobrze — rzekł Vacherot — przekonany już w zupełności — znam Szymona Diodokisa od wielu, wielu lat. Oddał mi mnóstwo usług, pożyczał mi pieniędzy, znalazł mi tę posadę tutaj i nieraz zachodził do mojej loży, aby pogadać ze mną o tem i owem. — O swoich sprawach z Essaresem? O swoich projektach odnośnie Patrycyusza Belvala? — zapytał niedbale don Luis. Dozorca zawahał się przez chwilę i rzekł: — O tem i owem. To wyjątkowej dobroci człowiek ten pan Szymon. Nieraz używał mnie do spełniania różnych dobrych uczynków. I dzisiaj także przed godziną zaledwie narażał swe życie dla pani Essares. — Jeszcze jedno słowo. Czy pan go widział od czasu śmierci bankiera Essaresa? — Nie, to dzisiaj poraz pierwszy. Był zmęczony, wyczerpany, zdenerwowany, mówił cicho, nadsłuchiwał każdego szmeru z ulicy. „Ścigają mnie powiedział, ścigają mnie...” przysięgnę na to... — ale kto? zapytałem. — Nie znasz tego człowieka... jedną ma rękę, ale dławi za gardło — potem umilkł, aby po chwili mówić dalej: — Pójdziesz ze mną, pojedziemy po pewną panią, po panią Essares... chcą ja zabić, ja ją dobrze ukryłem, ale zemdlała... trzeba ją będzie nieść... a zresztą nie, pójdę sam... dam sobie radę... Tylko chciałbym wiedzieć czy mój pokój jest zawsze wolny! Musicie panowie bowiem wiedzieć, że on ma tutaj małe mieszkanko, w którem także musiał się pewnego dnia ukrywać. Mieszkanie to zachował na wypadek jakiegoś niebezpieczeństwa, ponieważ jest to lokal kompletnie izolowany. — No a potem? — zapytał Patrycyusz z trwogą. — Potem? odszedł. — Ale dlaczegoż dotychczas nie powrócił? — I mnie to niepokoi. Może ten człowiek, który go ścigał, napadł na niego, a może tej pani przydarzyło się coś złego?... — Co pań mówi?... Tej pani przydarzyło się coś złego?... — To niewykluczone. Mówił przecież: „muszę się spieszyć. Aby ją ocalić, ukryłem ją w takiem miejscu, gdzie za kilka godzin mogłaby się udusić... z powodu braku powietrza”. Patrycyusz nie mógł już teraz zapanować nad sobą. Chwycił starca za ramiona i potrząsł nim silnie. Obraz Koralii chorej, wyczerpanej, umierającej przyprawiał go o szaleństwo. — W tej chwili nam powiedz gdzie ona jest! — wykrzyknął — gdzie ona!... ty wiesz o tem, on ci powiedział!... I z cała gwałtownością gniewu potrząsał Vacherotem. Don Luis zawołał: — Ładnie się pan zachowuje kapitanie. Winszuję panu!... Dobrego mam w panu współpracownika. Czy w ten sposób pan chce zjednać pana Vacherota?... l — A! — wykrzyknął Patrycyusz — zobaczy pan, czy ja mu nie rozwiążę języka!... — Niech się pan nie trudzi nadaremnie — oświadczył z wielką stanowczością i bardzo spokojnie dozorca — panowie oszukaliście mnie, podeszli!... Wy jesteście wrogami pana Szymona. Nie powiem już ani słowa, które mogłoby dla was być wskazówką. — Nie powiesz? nie powiesz? Zrozpaczony Patrycyusz skierował przeciwko staremu lufę swego rewolweru. — Liczę do trzech. Jeżeli do tej chwili nie zdecydujesz się przemówić, to przekonasz się, jak strzela kapitan Belval. Stary zadrżał. — Kapitan Belval — wykrzyknął — coś pan powiedział? Pan jesteś kapitanem Belval? Patrycyuszem Belval?... — Do usług, ale jeżeli za dwie sekundy nie powiesz mi... — Patrycyusz Belval! I pan jesteś wrogiem pana Szymona... Ależ to niemożliwe... Jakto? I pan chciałbyś... — Zabiję go jak psa tego łotra Szymona i ciebie także, jeżeli nie zdecydujesz się mówić, — Nieszczęsny wyjąkał stary, nieszczęsny nie wiesz co chcesz uczynić!... Ty chcesz zabić pana Szymona, ty... to niepodobna!... — A dlaczegożby nie? — Bo przecież... — Co takiego? czy przemówisz raz stary, o co chodzi? — Pan Patrycyuszu miałbyś zabić Szymona?... Przecież pan jesteś jego synem!... Patrycyusz osłupiał w pierwszej chwili. Był tak zdumiony, że gniew jego na chwilę przycichł. Potem wybuchnął śmiechem: — Synem Szymona!... Co ty tam prawisz stery?... Dobryś sobie wymyślił sposób, żeby ocalić tego bandytę!... Szymon Diodokis ojcem kapitana Belvala... Można pęknąć ze śmiechu!... Don Luis słuchał w milczeniu. Wreszcie zwrócił się do Patrycyusza: — Mój kapitanie, może mi pan rozwikłasz tę sprawę. Kilka minut wystarczy... Nie spóźnimy się przez to. Przeciwnie. I nie czekając odpowiedzi oficera — zaczął: — Musimy się porozumieć, panie Vacherot. To leży w interesie nas wszystkich. Powiedział pan już za dużo, aby nie wyczerpać do końca swych rewelacyi!... Szymon Diodokis jest prawdziwem nazwiskiem pańskiego protektora?... — Nie. — Nazywa się Armand Belval, a ta, którą kochał nazywała go Patrycyuszem?... — Syn jego nosi to samo imię. — Ależ Armand Belval padł ofiarą morderczego zamachu razem ze swą ukochaną, matką Koralii Essares? — Matka Koralii Essares umarła. On zaś żyje. — To było 14 kwietnia 1895 r. — Istotnie. Patrycyusz chwycił swego towarzysza za ramię: — Chodźmy! Koralia kona!... Ten potwór ją pogrzebał!... Don Luis rzekł: — Czy pan nie przypuszcza, że ten potwór może być istotnie pańskim ojcem? — Czy pan oszalał?!... — A jednak pan drżysz, kapitanie... — Być może... być może... ale to z trwogi o Koralię!... Nie słucham nawet tego, co ten człowiek mówi!... To gorączkowe majaczenie!... To jakaś zmora straszliwa — te słowa! O dlaczegóżem go nie udusił?!... Wyczerpany opadł na krzesło i ukrył głowę w dłoniach. Don Luis spojrzał na niego z wyraźnem wzruszeniem, poczem zwróciwszy się do starego stróża — rzekł: — Niech nam pan wyjaśni tę zagadkę, panie Vacherot... W kilku słowach — dobrze? A zatem 14 kwietnia 1895 r.... — 14 kwietnia 1895 roku... dependent notaryalny w towarzystwie komisarza policyi zamówił u mego majstra dwie trumny... Trumny te miały być dostarczone za kilka godzin... Wszyscy w warsztacie zabraliśmy się do roboty. Koło godziny 10-tej wieczorem przybyliśmy na ulicę Raynouarda do pawilonu w ogrodzie... — Wiemy, gdzie to jest. Proszę opowiadać dalej. — Były tam dwa martwe ciała, które zaraz włożono do trumien... Pozostawiono mnie, abym czuwał przy zwłokach razem z zakonnicą... Mieliśmy pozabijać wieka... zakonnica zdrzemnęła się, a tymczasem stało się coś... coś takiego, że mi włosy dębem na głowie stanęły!... Panowie!... tego nie zapomnę nigdy... Martwy mężczyzna w trumnie poruszył się... Nieboszczyk żył!... Don Luis zapytał: — Więc pan nie wiedział nic o zbrodni? o morderczym zamachu? — Powiedziano nam, że to samobójstwo, że tych dwoje zaczadziło się gazem... — Czy pan nie obudził zakonnicy? — Nie. Byłem kompletnie oszołomiony!... Spoglądałem na nieboszczyka, który powoli przychodził do siebie i wreszcie otworzył oczy... Pierwsze jego słowa były: „Ona nie żyje — nieprawdaż?”. A potem zaraz: „Ani słowa... cicho... lepiej, żeby mnie uważano za nieżyjącego”... I nie wiem dlaczego — zgodziłem się... Ten cud, którego byłem świadkiem, odebrał mi całą siłę woli... Byłem posłuszny jak dziecko... A nieboszczyk dźwignął się ze swej śmiertelnej pościeli, pochylił się nad drugą trumną, ucałował usta zmarłej i szepnął: „pomszczę cię! pomszczę!... będę żył tylko dla zemsty i dla połączenia naszych dzieci, o którem ty zawsze marzyłaś... Jeżeli nie idę za tobą — to tylko dla nich, dla Patrycyusza i Koralii. Żegnaj mi, ukochana!”. Potem zwrócił się do mnie: „Pomóż mi”. Wyjęliśmy zmarłą z trumny i przenieśliśmy do sąsiedniego pokoju. Potem nazbieraliśmy w ogrodzie wielkich kamieni, które powkładaliśmy do trumien, aby były odpowiednio ciężkie, no i zabiło się wieka. O świcie ludzie z zakładu pogrzebowego przyszli po trumny. Patrycyusz rozchylił ręce. Osłupiały wzrok wlepił w twarz starego poczciwca... — A to mogiły?... a ten napis opiewający, że dwoje ludzi tam spoczęło?... A ten cały cmentarzyk?... — Armand Belval urządził to wszystko w ten sposób. A raczej Szymon Diodokis, bo takie przybrał nazwisko. Armand Belval umarł dla świata. Pod nowem nazwiskiem i przy mojem pośrednictwie odkupił pawilon. Pomagałem mu kopać te groby... Może mu się wydawało, że w ten sposób nie opuszcza jej... Nie wykluczonem też jest, że rozpacz zwichnęła odrobinę jego zdrowy rozsądek... O! ale tylko odrobinę i to specyalnie w jednym kierunku... Kult pamięci swej ukochanej doprowadzał do ostatecznych granic... Gdzie tylko mógł wypisywał swoje i jej imię: na murach, na korze drzew, na ławkach, na klombach... Ale jeśli chodziło o pomstę na mordercy i o dobro pańskie lub Koralii — to miał głowę w porządku!... o! najzupełniej w porządku!... Patrycyusz zacisnął kurczowo pięście. Twarz drgała mu nerwowo. — Ale dowody? — wyrzucił zduszonym głosem. — Dowody?!... W tej chwili Koralia umiera może z przyczyny tego bandyty!... — Niech się pan nie lęka niczego! — usiłował uspokoić go Vacherot. — Mój przyjaciel pragnie tylko szczęścia tej kobiety... — Zwabił nas oboje do pawilonu, aby nas zamordować!... — Marzy tylko o tem, żeby was połączyć!... — Tak!... — na tamtym świecie!... — Nie!... tutaj na ziemi!... Jak on pana kocha!... Mówił mi o panu zawsze z taką dumą!... — To bandyta!... potwór moralny!... — To najuczciwszy człowiek pod słońcem i pański ojciec, panie kapitanie!... Patrycyusz podskoczył niby biczem podcięty: — Dowody?!... gdzie dowody?! — wykrzyknął — zabraniam panu nazywać go moim ojcem, dopóki pan nie udowodnisz z największa dokładnością... Stary wyciągnął rękę w kierunku starego orzechowego sekretarzyka. Z dolnej szuflady wydobył wiązkę listów. — Zna pan pismo swego ojca, kapitanie? Musiał pan przecież zachować listy pisane w czasie pańskiego pobytu w Anglii w szkole... Proszę sobie teraz przeczytać te listy — pisane do mnie... — Powtarza się w nich setki razy pańskie imię zawsze łączone z imieniem Koralii... Znajdziesz pan także swoje fotografie i fotografię Koralii z różnych okresów waszego życia... I tak jasno przebija nienawiść do Essaresa, u którego przyjął miejsce sekretarza, aby tem łatwiej wykonać plan zemsty... I dowie się pan, jaką rozpaczą przejęła go wiadomość o małżeństwie Koralii z Essaresem i jak potem rozkoszował się myślą, iż odbierze Essaresowi żonę i odda ją swemu ukochanemu synowi... Stary przekładał Patrycyuszowi listy, jeden po drugim... Kapitan na pierwszy rzut oka poznał charakter pisma swego ojca... Przebiegła oczyma zdania, w których imię jego powtarzało się bezustannie... Vacherot obserwował go i rzekł w końcu: — Nie wątpi pan już, kapitanie? Oficer ścisnął sobie skronie. — Widziałem jego twarz — tam w okienku pawilonu, gdzie nas zamknął, aby nas zamordować!... Spoglądał na nas z nienawiścią i szyderstwem.... Tak mógłby nas nienawidzieć Essares... A jednak to był on... Szymon... — Pomyłka!... Halucynacya!... — protestował Vacherot. — — Albo obłąkanie... — szepnął Patrycyusz. Ale w tej chwili grzmotnął pięścią w stół w przystępie buntu. — To nieprawda!... — nieprawda!... Ten człowiek nie jest moim ojcem!... Taki nędznik!... Zerwał się ze stołka: — Chodźmy stad!... I jabym wkońcu zwaryował! To jakaś zmora!... Chodźmy!... Koralia w niebezpieczeństwie!... To jedynie jest ważne!... Vacherot potrząsł głową: — Boję się, że... — Czego się boisz stary?... mów!... — wrzasnął oficer. — Boję się, że mój przyjaciel natknął się na swego prześladowcę... A w takim razie nie mógłby ocalić pani Essares... „Zaledwie może tam oddychać” — powiedział mi... — Nieszczęśliwa!... — Zaledwie może tani oddychać... — powtórzył głucho Patrycyusz — więc Koralia umiera... Koralia... Opuścił lożę dozorcy, zataczając się niby pijany... Musiał wesprzeć się na ramieniu don Luisa... — Ona zgubiona?!... nieprawdaż?!... — Nie sadzę — odparł don Luis. — Przypuszczam, że Szymon w gorączce definitywnego czynu — przesadził mocno... Koralii nie zagraża bezpośrednie niebezpieczeństwo... Mamy jeszcze kilka godzin czasu... — Czy pan tego pewny? — Zupełnie. — Ale Ya-Bon? — Cóż, Ya-Bon? — Jeżeli Ya-Bon chwycił go swoją jedyną ale tak potężną łapą!... — Zakazałem Ya-Bonowi zabić go... A więc — cokolwiek się stało — Szymon żyje... A jeśli żyje — nie dozwoli zginąć mateczce Koralii. — Wszak nienawidzi jej... A zresztą... Co się kryje w tym człowieku?!... Całe swe życie marzy o tem — aby nas połączyć — i nagle ta miłość najczulsza zmienia się w dziką nienawiść!... Ścisnął silniej ramię swego towarzysza: — Sądzi pan, że to naprawdę, mój ojciec?!... — No, wie pan, są pewne okoliczności, które niezaprzeczenie... — Błagam pana... tylko bez wykrętów... Prószę o odpowiedź ścisłą!... — Szymon Diodokis jest pańskim ojcem, kapitanie!... — Ależ to okropne!... Taka straszna nieprzenikniona tajemnica!... — Przeciwnie, tajemnica zaczyna się powoli wyjaśniać... Wyznam, że pańska rozmowa z Vacherotem rzuciła mi pewne światło... — Rzeczywiście?... Ale we wzburzonym mózgu Patrycyusza jedna myśl goniła drugą. Zatrzymał się nagle: — A jeżeli Szymon wróci do Vacherota? A nas tam niema!... I może przyprowadzi z powrotem Koralię?... — Nie! — gdyby miał to zrobić — byłby to już uczynił!... To my musimy wyjść mu — naprzeciw!... — Ale w którą stronę się skierować? — Naturalnie, że w stronę złota!... Wszystkie operacye wroga krążą wokół złota... Patrycyusz bez słowa protestu pozwolił się prowadzić. Nagle don Luis wykrzyknął: — Słyszy pan?! — 170 - — Tak!... ktoś strzelił... Wchodzili właśnie w ulicę Raynouarda. Patrycyusz zaniepokoił się. — Czyżby to Ya-Bon strzelił?... — Obawiam się, że to strzelono do niego!... Tam do kroćset!... gdyby mój biedny Ya-Bon padł!... — A jeżeli to strzelano do Koralii?!... Don Luis zaczął się śmiać: — Doprawdy zaczynam żałować, żem się wmieszał w tę sprawę... Dawniej oryentował się pan o wiele lepiej... Niechże się pan zastanowi!... Po jakiego dyabła — miałby Szymon strzelać do Koralii, jeżeli ona jest w jego ręku?... Przyspieszyli kroku. Mijając pałac Essaresa — skonstatowali, że pogrążony jest w ciszy i ciemności, skręcili więc odrazu w uliczkę, wiodącą do pawilonu w ogrodzie. Patrycyusz miał przy sobie klucz, ale furta była zaryglowana od wewnątrz. — O! o! — wykrzyknął don Luis — to znak, że musimy się bardzo spieszyć!... Rendez-vous na wybrzeżu, kapitanie!... Ja pędzę do budy Berthou, aby się zoryentować... Na wschodzie niebo poczynało się już przecierać... Blade światło wstającego dnia wsiąkało w mrok nocny. Na wybrzeżu było jeszcze zupełnie pusto. Don Luis nie znalazł niczego godnego, natomiast gdy spotkał się ponownie z Patrycyuszem, ten pokazał mu na chodniku, graniczącym z ogrodem pawilonu drabinę. — Aha! — rzekł don Luis — to najpewniej Ya-Bon posługiwał się tą drabiną — Szymon ma przecież klucz... W takim razie... Zgięty na dwoje, badał wzrokiem asfalt chodnika: — Jedno jest pewne: Ya-Bon wie, gdzie ukryte są worki ze złotem... Najprawdopodobniej w tej kryjówce znajdował się również inny skarb: Koralia i może znajduje się do tej chwili, jeżeli nieprzyjaciel zajęty przedewszystkiem własnem bezpieczeństwem — nie zdążył jej stamtąd wydostać... — Skąd pan to wie? — Proszę spojrzeć na chodnik... Ya-Bon zostawił tu dla mnie znak... Nakreślił kredą trójkąt... złoty trójkąt... — A co miał znaczyć ten strzał, któryśmy przed pół godziny słyszeli?... — Przypuszczam, że pomiędzy Ya-Bonem a Szymonem wywiązała się walka i że Ya-Bon jest ranny — a Szymon... — Szymon uciekł?.... — Lub nie żyje! Zresztą dowiemy się o tem za kilka minut... Przystawili drabinę do muru ogrodowego. Gdy się znaleźli w ogrodzie skierowali się odrazu w stronę pawilonu. Don Luis szedł pierwszy. Szarzało już. Nagle don Luis obrócił się i rzekł: — Nie omyliłem się — to oni!... U drzwi wejściowych leżały dwa ciała splątane w śmiertelnym uścisku... z głowy Ya-Bona płynęła strugą krew po twarzy... Prawą ręką trzymał Szymona za gardło. Ya-Bon był już trupem... Szymon Diodokis żył jeszcze.